Di Tengah Perjalanan
by mellomeongmeong
Summary: [COMPLETE] Jalan yang dilalui Hwang Minhyun tidak pernah mulus, selalu saja ada kerikil bernama Kwon Hyunbin yang mengganggunya. PRODUCE 101 Season 2. NU'EST / Wanna One Hwang Minhyun X JBJ Kwon Hyunbin. YAOI! BL! College Life! Minhyunbin area.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Di Tengah Perjalanan

Cast : NU'EST / Wanna One Hwang Minhyun x JBJ Kwon Hyunbin

enjoy~

* * *

Lelaki manis berbalut jaket warna hitam yang tampak sedikit longgar itu tak henti menggerutu disetiap langkah kakinya. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini tangan kirinya sedang di genggam erat oleh seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut model jambul yang memamerkan dahi agak lebarnya, oh dan jangan lupakan tatapan mata tajam serta rahang tegas menambah kesan menyaramkan pada parasnya, sebut saja namanya Kwon Hyunbin. Dan lelaki manis si penggerutu tadi namanya Hwang Minhyun. Keduanya menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa di fakultas bidang ilmu komputer, bedanya Kwon Hyunbin di semester kedua, dan Hwang Minhyun di semester keenam.

Hyunbin terus menggenggam erat tangan Minhyun tanpa ada niatan untuk melonggarkannya barang semilipun, pandangannya lurus kedepan, berkonsentrasi pada jalanan trotoar yang akan mereka lalui. Hyunbin pikir percuma meladeni celotehan lelaki manis disebelahnya ini, jika boleh jujur dia sangat ingin menutup mulut Minhyun dengan lakban atau mengikatnya dengan selembar kain panjang.

Beberapa detik kemudian tangan kiri Hyunbin yang bebas merogoh kantong kemeja abu abu tua miliknya, mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok, mengambil sebatang lantas memasukkannya salah satu ujungnya ke dalam mulut, kemudian ia mengambil pemantik api dari kantong yang sama. Tentu semua kegiatan itu dilakukan hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Lepaskan aku" ujar Minhyun datar. Hyunbin menghentikan langkah, juga menghentikan tangan kirinya yang hendak menyulut rokok, lantas menatap Minhyun tajam seolah berkata 'Kenapa?'

Minhyun yang mengerti arti tatapan itu menjawab, "Aku benci perokok"

Mendengar jawaban Minhyun, Hyunbin lebih memilih mengalah, ia masukkan kembali sebatang rokok dan pemantiknya ke dalam kantong. Setelah itu mereka berdua terdiam, tetap melanjutkan langkah dengan tangan bertaut erat satu sama lain -meskipun dengan sedikit paksaan-.

Hening.

Benar benar hening, mengingat ini sudah pukul sebelas lewat, sudah jarang sekali kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Mereka tetap seperti itu hingga sampai ditujuan, tujuan mereka tidak lain adalah rumah Hwang Minhyun.

"Sudah, kau sudah mengantarku sampai ke rumah, sekarang kembalikan laporan praktikumku" ujar Minhyun seraya melayangkan tangannya di udara.

Dan tautan tangan mereka terlepas.

karena Hyunbin harus membuka ranselnya untuk mengambil laporan praktikum Minhyun yang memang sengaja dia sita. Minhyun menerima dengan ekspresi kesal. Mengapa dia merasa kesal? Tentu karena laporan praktikum tersebut dijadikan alasan oleh Kwon Hyunbin agar bisa mengantarnya pulang dengan cara menyita kertas kertas tersebut jika ia tak mengijinkan Hyunbin untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Minhyun tidak mau repot repot mengerjakan ulang laporan tersebut, karna semuanya harus ditulis tangan menggunakan pulpen bertinta biru. Bisa dibayangkan bukan butuh berapa lama Minhyun mengerjakan? Belum lagi perjuangannya untuk merevisi beberapa bagain yang salah dan meminta tanda tangan asisten praktikum, itu pun kadang keberadannya tidak menentu di kampus. Karna tidak mau bekerja dua kali, jadi ia terpaksa bersabar saat menerima paksaan dari adik tingkat kurang ajarnya ini.

"Cepat pulang, sebelum ayahku melihat anak kesayangannya diantar pulang oleh lelaki dengan wajah preman sepertimu" usirnya sadis seraya memeluk map bening berisi laporan praktikumnya posesif, takut direbut lagi oleh Hyunbin.

"Hei mana rasa terima kasihmu setelah aku dengan baik hatinya mengantarkanmu pulang?" balas Hyunbin datar. Lelaki tinggi bak super model ini sudah benar benar cinta mati pada Hwang Minhyun, tidak peduli segalak apa dan sepedas apa mulut Minhyun, Hyunbin tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengantarku pulang. Cepat pulang atau ayahku akan memukulmu" sekali lagi Minhyun berkata dengan begitu kejamnya.

"Tidak, sebelum kau berterima kasih padaku" senyum miring pertanda mengejek tercetak jelas dibibir Hyunbin.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak-" baru saja Minhyun akan mendebat kalimat Hyunbin.

"Sayang, kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" potong suara berat yang lain dari arah dalam rumah. Pemilik suara itu tidak lain adalah ayah Minhyun, yang kini sedang ada di ujung pintu dan akan beranjak menghampiri pagar rumahnya.

"Cepat pergi, ayahku itu galak" bisiknya Minhyun berbohong, sebelum sang ayah datang menghampiri mereka.

"Jangan membodohiku, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat galak" Hyunbin balas berbisik.

"Oh Tuhan, syukurlah ada yang mengantarkkanmu pulang. Ayah benar benar khawatir saat kau pulang sendirian hampir tegah malam begini" Sang ayah bersyukur karena melihat anak kesayangannya tidak pulang sendirian dan masih dalam keadaan utuh. Setiap orang tua tentu khawatir bukan jika anak semata wayangnya pulang sendirian malam malam begini.

Oh, dan reaksi Minhyun? ia mendengus kesal perlahan karena reaksi ayahnya tidak sesuai harapan. Padahal ia ingin ayahnya memarahi Hyunbin karena membawanya pulang terlalu larut. Menyadari ia mendapat respon positif dari ayah Minhyun, Hyunbin tersenyum lebar seraya bersorak gembira dalam hati.

"Nak, kau sungguh pemuda yang baik karena telah mengantar anakku pulang" ujar ayah Minhyun, merasa Hyunbin telah berjasa mengantar Minhyun pulang dengan selamat.

"Ah, itu bukan masalah paman. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk mengantarkannya pulang" lelaki tinggi tersebut tersenyum dengan senyuman terbaiknya dihadapan seseorang yang suatu saat nanti akan menjadi calon mertua, diharapannya. Minhyun mengumpat dalam hati, kesal setengah mati pada tingkah sok manis Hyunbin didepan ayahnya. Beliau belum tau saja kalau anak kesayangannya ini sering kali di ganggu dan dipaksa oleh Hyunbin.

"Pulanglah sebelum ibumu mencarimu" nada bicara Minhyun berubah menjadi lebih lembut, tentu karena ia ingin terlihat ramah pada setiap orang di depan ayahnya.

"Tentu aku akan pulang" Kini ia melempar senyuman pada Minhyun.

"Nak kau tidak ingin mampir dulu? akan kubuatkan teh hangat untukmu" sang ayah menawarkan untuk mampir sekedar minum teh, karena sudah mengantar anak satu satunya ini pulang. Minhyun memelotoi Hyunbin, seolah berkata 'tidak usah mampir, pulang saja sana'.

Hyunbin tersenyum tipis menerima kode dari Minhyun, "Tidak paman, ini sudah larut ibuku pasti sudah menungguku di rumah. Aku harus pulang sekarang paman. Selamat malam" ia sudah hampir memutar tubuh jangkungnya, sebelum-

"Tunggu, kau melupakan jaketmu" ujar Minhyun seraya melepas jaket agak kebesaran yang sedari tadi menempel ditubuhnya.

"Bawa saja kau bisa mengembalikannya besok" tolak Hyunbin.

"Tidak tidak. Saat ini cuaca sedang dingin, kau harus memakai jaketmu" Minhyun tetap bersikeras agar jaketnya kembali pada si pemilik. Tentu agar dia tidak perlu repot repot mencuci, menyetrika dan mengembalikannya di kemudian hari.

"Lihatlah paman, dia perhatian sekali" goda Hyunbin dengan mata mengerling menggoda. Tangan kanannya tiba tiba saja mampir dipuncak kepala Minhyun dan mengusaknya gemas. Sang ayah hanya tertawa renyah, dan Minhyun melotot dengan muka kurang bersahabat.

"Baiklah paman, aku pamit. Selamat malam" pamit Hyunbin setelah mengenakan jaketnya, ia menarik nafas dalam, merasakan aroma Minhyun menempel di jaketnya.

"Dia pacarmu?" tanya sang ayah setelah Hyunbin berjalan menjauh, beliau penasaran karna kelihatannya Hyunbin perhatian sekali pada Minhyun.

"Bukan" jawab Minhyun singkat dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

 **END**

Mello's Note:

Halo~ panggil aja saya Mello. ff ini sebenernya ada dua part beda cerita tapi masih saling berkesinambungan, kalo yang minat lumayan ya saya publish part duanya, kalo ngga yauda. ehe


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Di Tengah Perjalanan

Cast : NU'EST / Wanna One Hwang Minhyun x JBJ Kwon Hyunbin

enjoy~

* * *

Langit sore yang awalnya berwarna biru cerah kini perlahan berubah menjadi gelap. Awan mendung menggumpal sudah semakin menghitam ditiap sudut kota, bersiap untuk meluncurkan butiran butiran air dari langit. Jalanan lebih ramai dari biasanya, sore hari merupakan jam untuk para pekerja pulang ke rumah, tak jarang juga beberapa orang berlarian di trotoar untuk menghindari hujan.

Lelaki dengan kemeja hitam itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya kala titik titik air hujan mulai turun membasahi dirinya. Ia tidak membawa payung atau pelindung apapun dari serangan air yang datang tiba tiba. Jangankan payung, jaket saja ia tidak membawa. Karena dirasa volume air yang turun semakin besar, Hwang Minhyun –lelaki itu- memutuskan untuk berlari sekencang mungkin. Ia harus segera mencapai tempat tujuan, yaitu kampus, atau lebih tepatnya ruang sekretariat lembaga eksekutifnya.

Tiap hari selasa pukul 16.00 adalah jadwal rapat mingguan departemen yang menaunginya. Sedangkan hari selasa Minhyun hanya punya satu kelas yang harus ia datangi di pagi hari pukul 08.40 hingga pukul 10.20, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dulu selepas kelas berakhir dan kembali ke kampus sekitar pukul 15.45. Minhyun sudah mengira ngira berapa menit waktu untuk sampai ke gedung kegiatan mahasiswa.

Dan perjuangan Minhyun tidak sia sia, ia berhasil sedikit menyelamatkan tubuhnya, meskipun sekarang dalam keadan setengah basah, namun ia tetap bersyukur karena tidak sampai basah kuyup.

Jari jari Minhyun menyeka tetesan tesan air yang masih tersisa di wajah dan rambutnya, seraya berlari menyusuri lorong fakultas menuju gedung kegiatan mahasiswa. Begitu sampai di sekitar gedung ia mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya karena banyak mahasiswa berlalu lalang disana, termasuk salah satu junior pengagumnya yang kini terlihat sedang asyik mengobrol dengan ketua lembaga lain.

Lantas reaksi Minhyun?

Jika saja ada jalan lain untuk menuju ruang sekretariatnya, tentu Minhyun akan lebih memilih repot repot untuk lewat jalan lain tersebut, namun faktanya, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain melewati satu satunya akses untuk menuju ruang sekretariatnya. Lihat, dari jarak beberapa meter saja mata elang Hyunbin sudah menatap lekat Minhyun yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. Dia memang tetap berbincang, tapi pandangannya benar benar terkunci pada sosok Hwang Minhyun.

Hingga tibalah saatnya Minhyun berpapasan dengan Hyunbin. Dan ya, tentu Hyunbin tak akan melepaskan Minhyun begitu saja, tanpa bicara apapun Hyunbin menangkap lengan kurus itu dan memaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Lantas ia ijin untuk mengakhiri obrolan dengan lawan bicaranya, dan mulai menginterogasi Minhyun.

"Dari mana kau? Kenapa hujan hujan? Kau tidak membawa payungmu? Apa kau tidak melihat ramalan cuaca bahwa hari ini akan turun hujan?" seloroh Hyunbin, ia bertanya seperti rapper yang sedang merapal lagu lagunya. Air muka Minhyun berubah kesal, tapi ia sedang tidak mood bertengkar atau adu mulut dengan lelaki ini.

"Aku dari rumah, aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin hujan hujan, aku tidak membawa payung, dan aku tidak menonton ramalan cuaca hari ini! Sudah, aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan lengkap, sekarang lepaskan aku!" ia mejawab lengkap dengan ekspresi tenang bercampur menahan kesal. Ia pikir dengan menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan lengkap Hyunbin akan segera melepaskannya. Tapi ternyata tidak, dia masih saja mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu basah kuyup begini?" mata elangnya berubah sendu, menyiratkan kekhawatiran pada Minhyun yang sekarang lengannya sedang dicengkeram olehnya. Ia tidak peduli pada sekeliling, misalnya bagaimana orang orang memandanginya, atau bagaimana orang orang membicarakannya.

"Tidak tidak! ini hanya sedikit basah, bukan basah kuyup, kau tidak usah berlebihan, dan lagi pula apa pedulimu?" elak Minhyun, ia menggeleng sekilas lantas menatap penuh selidik pada Hyunbin

"Tentu saja aku peduli, sayang-" jawabnya, kali ini mata sendu itu menatap lekat ke manik mata Minhyun dengan tatapan penuh kasih "Apa kau membawa baju ganti? Kalau kau tidak bawa, pakai saja kemejaku, tidak perlu khawatir aku memakai t-shirt didalam kemejaku" sambungnya, kedua tangannya sudah bersiap melepaskan kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Tidak tidak perlu. Terima kasih sebelumnya, nanti aku merepotkanmu. Lagi pula aku juga sedang terburu buru, jadi tolong lepaskan aku" tolak Minhyun halus, tentu ia tidak mau repot repot mencuci, menyetrika dan mengembalikannya di kemudian hari seperti insiden jaket beberapa waktu lalu. Lantas ia berusaha melepaskan cengekraman tangan Hyunbin dari lengannya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Ia masih bertanya lagi. Minhyun memaki dalam hati, kenapa Hyunbin ini banyak tanya dan suka sekali mencampuri urusannya sih?

"Aku mau rapat dengan kolega kolegaku, aku sudah terlambat, nanti kepala departemenku memarahiku. Jadi tolong lepaskan aku" Pintanya sekali lagi. Jika saja ia sedang tidak terburu buru untuk menghadiri rapat, tentu ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk memaki atau berdebat dengan Hyunbin. Tidak peduli dia anak salah seorang dekanat fakultas, tidak peduli dia punya jabatan di lembaganya, dan tidak peduli mereka sedang berada di depan ruang sekretariat lelaki ini.

"Baiklah aku akan melepaskanmu, tapi izinkan aku untuk membantumu mengeringkan wajahmu, oke?" Dia merogoh kantong celana, dan menemukan sebentuk sapu tangan di tangannya. Hyunbin masih saja menawar demi berlama lama dengan Minhyun. Ia juga tidak peduli dia terlambat datang rapat atau kena marah kepala departemennya. Toh sebenarnya ia mengenal baik kepala departemen Minhyun, dia bukan type orang yang mudah marah, apa lagi Minhyun ini salah satu staff kesayangannya, jadi tidak mungkinkan dia marah pada Minhyun hanya karena terlambat datang rapat sekali kan?

"Oke, kau bisa melakukannya dengan cepat?" Minhyun mendengus kesal sebelumnya. Ia lebih memilih menuruti permintaan Hyunbin agar cepat selesai. Jika ia masih menahannya degan pertanyaan atau permintaan yang aneh aneh, maka Minhyun berencana akan menginjak kaki si pelaku dengan kuat atau menendang selangkangannya kemudian lari ke rapat yang dituju. Awas saja, batin Minhyun.

"Tentu" katanya singkat. Minhyun menutup mata, memberi kode bahwa ia sudah siap. Detik berikutnya ia merasakan sebuah kain mengusap dahinya, turun ke pipi sebelah kanan, lalu yang kiri, dan terakhir sapuan di dagu.

Tidak begitu lama memang, karena Minhyun itu membuka mata, dan mata itu berkata 'kumohon lepaskan aku'. Mengerti arti tatapan itu, Hyunbin melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Terima kasih" ujar si Minhyun seraya tersenyum manis, dan ikhlas.

"Ini, kau bawa saja sapu tanganku, lumayan untuk membantu mengeringkan rambut dan bajumu" perintah Hyunbin sambil menyondorkan sapu tangan berwarna abu abu muda dengan inisial KHB tertera di sudut sapu tangan itu.

"Terima kasih banyak" kata si Minhyun setelah menerima sapu tangan tersebut, dan berlari meninggalkan si Hyunbin.

"Maaf aku terlambat" seru Minhyun saat sampai diambang pintu ruang sekretariatnya, kepala departemennya tersenyum ramah seolah mengisyaratkan Minhyun untuk langsung bergabung dengan forum. Lihat, baik sekali bukan kepala departemennya?

 **END**

Mello's Note :

Kenapa ff ini sepi? apakah penumpang kapal minhyunbin sudah pindah ke kapal lain? yauda gapapa, saya cukup ngeship minhyun dalem hati aja, dalem ff juga ding ehe.

makasih banyak buat temen temen yang uda baca, favorit, follow, sama review cerita saya yang ini, semoga kalian sehat terus. amin. btw, saya bikin cerita baru minhyunbin collab sama ongniel mana tau masih ada sisa sisa penumpang kapal minhyunbin yang berminat, bisa banget mampir disana. di cek yha~

Balesan Review :

reiruireirui : makasih banyak :3 kamu juga lucu kok ehe

OptimusKomurola : ini uda dateng chap keduanya ehe


End file.
